


Marble Eyes

by kiimigi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Haru is Japanese, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makoto is apart of the allies, Makoto is half-Japanese, Tracking, War, World War AU, World War II, basically two peope walking through a forest, but spoilers, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiimigi/pseuds/kiimigi
Summary: The war has started for the Americans, pearl harbour has been bombed and young men are being sent off to war. Amongst the chaos Makoto finds himself face to face with a Japanese soldier. Ivory black hair stained with mud, too delicate features and marble blue eyes staring straight at him. Makoto aimed his rifle at his chest and finger curled around the trigger, hands shaking. But he can’t shoot.Because this Japanese had just saved himOr at least he thinks he did.(aka the world war 2 au nobody asked for where Makoto is a part of the allies and Haru is Japanese)





	

**Author's Note:**

> "The Soldier above all others prays for peace, for it is the soldiers who must suffer and bear the deepest wounds and scars of war"  
> -Douglas MacArthur

"You got everything right? You didn't forget anything?"

"He’s got everything, honey"

"Don’t worry ,ma, I have everything" Makoto took his mother’s hands into his own, if only to get her from fidgeting, as the train station hurried around them, soldiers dressed in green and caps all having similar farewells

He watched as her shoulders slumped, her grip tightening. His own smile wavering, he pulled her into a hug, tucking her golden light brown hair under his chin. "Don’t worry ma"

A sniff was muffled against his chest. Makoto held her tighter

"ALL ABOARD"

Cringing at the sound, Makoto rested his hands on his mom's shoulder "I have to go"

She took a small step back, dadding at her eyes as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Stay safe out there Makoto" his dad stuck out his hand, his shoulders square but voice/his pointed eyes soft.

Makoto nodded, shaking hands with his dad. His hand was bigger and warmer then Makoto's "I will dad"

"I’ll be home before you know it"

\-----

"Put you weapon down!" Makoto screamed as he aimed his own weapon at the man across from him. The entire jungle seemed to fall shake around them, bullets cracking in the distant as the fire blazed around them and the _smell-_ that indescribable smell of war- stung Makoto’s eyes and nose.

His hands were shaking so bad as the man just stared back at him, crouched down with his hand resting on the rifle slung over his shoulder.

Dark hair. Green uniform. Japanese

"I said put it down!" Makoto took a step forward, trying to look intimidating even as he fought with the lump in his throat. Slowly the man got to his feet, Makoto silently thanking god as his hand fell away from the rifle. Keeping his eyes fixed on the man and his hands tight on his rifle as the man slides his own weapon onto the ground.

The man lunged for him as the explosion blew him clean off him feet.

Darkness

Makoto groans as he comes to, his head pounding with ever little movement. He should get up, make sure he’s safe, but the thought exhausts him as he lays flat on his back in the mud.

What happened?

He squints into the darkness around him. Only the tall silhouettes of palm trees and the smell of copper and burning. The constant drumming of bullets now gone, leaving the jungle an eerie silence.

_I guess they left me behind_

He freezes

Because lying not 5 metres away from him was the Japanese man, his limbs sprawled awkwardly and the edges of his uniform still smoking.

Makoto scrambles from his gun, his fingers meeting metal in the darkness, clutching it to his chest like he did his stuffed animals when he was young. Every fibre in his body told him to run, to get away from him. Run or be killed. Run or kill.

Yet Makoto stays with his butt in the mud.

The bomb

The shove

It all comes back

With perfect timing, the Japanese groans just as he did, rolling onto his side with great effort as his eyes blink open. Makoto has his gun up by that time.

A second passes as they just stare at each other again, neither moving. Makoto waiting for the second that the man will spring up, finger curling around his trigger

"You going to kill me?" The man asks finally, his words flowing with a heavy Japanese accent.

"Y-You speak good English?" Makoto asks rather dumbly, and he could have sworn the man rolled his eyes

"So you going to do it?" The man asks again so painfully casual, as if he’s merely asking for the time, that it takes Makoto back.

Makoto shakes his head, his barrel sinking down to the ground

"Y-you saved me?"

"Did I?" Makoto couldn’t take his eyes of this man. Partly because of fear but mostly because of those eyes. The man, no, now that Makoto had time he could tell that he was about his age, his hair even though coated with mud was a beautiful ivory that stood against the pale delicate features. And oh those eyes. They bore into Makoto without meaning to, glossy, incredibly blue orbs staring right into him unblinkingly. They looked more like marbles than eyes. He rolled onto his back, a hand resting over his chest, staring up at the sky his chest rising and falling with so little concern of Makoto and his gun.

Makoto just stared, his rifle resting between his legs.

He _wanted_ to hate them so much.

Those Japs that bombed pearl harbour, that killed innocents, that killed his friends, that would kill his family.

He wanted to hate his man-this boy with marble eyes- so much just like he’s been trained to

Makoto sagged, staring down at his hands blindly

But he couldn’t

Because He had did save him

Or that’s what likes to believe that he did

\---

Makoto swung his knife in front of him, hacking away at the leaves in there path as he and Haru trudged through the forest. Wiping away the sweat from his, his hands stung with blisters and his skin sticky with humidity. He continued hacking, slowly making their way through the jungle.

"Where are you taking me?" Haru said in that uninterested voice Makoto learnt that he talked in

"We have a camp" Makoto tugged on his end of the long vine that bound Haru's hand, urging him forward.

"Then what?" Haru tugged lightly back, more in irritation than a real attempt to escape. Not once had Haru tried to escape, just sitting quietly as Makoto had wrapped his wrist together. Watching him with uninterested eyes as he led them through the jungle "Let them torture me? Kill me?"

Makoto faltered mid step

"I don’t know"

The rope jerked taught as Haru stopped walking. "Might as well kill me now then" Haru's face was unreadable. Unknown swirling emotions hide behind a stoic mask. No matter how hard Makoto tried he couldn’t pick any thing up, no fear, no anger, and no nothing. As if he wasn’t terrified of dying. Just staring at Makoto with marble eyes.

Makoto yanked Haru forward, pulling him along a bit too fast, Haru stumbling after him "I can’t do that"

Makoto lead them through the jungle for who knows how long. Until the sun started sinking and his shirt clung to him with sweat and every step meant pain. Slumping over, he rested his hands on his knees, breathing hard as sweat dripped from his nose. He was barely even holding onto the vein

Makoto swallows some of his spit, desperate for any moisture. Water. He needs water. When was the last time he even drank something? His knees buckle but he refuses to go down, knowing if he did he may not want to ever get back again.

His attention is snapped back as he feels the vine pulling out of his loose grasp. Instinctive takes over as he clamps down on the rope.

"Haru?" Tugging him back with as much of his strength he could muster.

"No." Haru pulls back this time, nearly ripping it out if Makoto’s weak grasp. For a split second he thinks Haru’s going to attack, make a break for it at least, but there’s no real aggression in his voice as his head tilts away, staring of into the distance "do you hear that?"

Makoto straightens, ears straining to make something out. Anything. The rustle of leaves, the occasionally squawk of a distant bird. Nothing.

“I can’t hear anything”

“Water.” Haru states simply as Makoto’s head perks up, a flicker of hope blooming in his chest.

“Where?”

Makoto’s heart sinks, a frown settling on his brow as Haru holds up his bound hands in front of him, his demand clear.

“How do I know I trust you?”

“You don’t”

Makoto hesitates, everything about this screaming Caution Danger Don’t. Makoto wets his lips, the skin there drying and cracked. He slowly brings his hands up, undoing the knots as fast as he could, the need for water too much. Haru rubs his red wrists, working circulation back into his hands as the vine drops to the floor. And for the first time they met, Haru leads them. Only sending quick glances over his shoulder as they. Wind through the jungle, ducking under branches and stepping over fallen logs with only the faint sound of water to guide them.

Words cannot describe the relief that washed over Makoto has they pull back a curtain of leaves to reveal a glistening pool of turquoise water, a small waterfall streaming down the rocks. Makoto his already kneeling by the edge, plunging his entire face into the stream as he takes greedy gulps of the sweet water.

When he finally remerges Makoto's eyes go wide as he’s greeted by his companion’s naked torso. In a flash Haru is gone, leaving his uniform behind in a messy pile as he disappears underwater Makoto's mouth hangs open as he watches Haru twist under water as if he just _belongs_ there. Flipping around and finning back up the way in one breath. Before popping up again near Makoto. He isn’t smiling but he seems so much _happier_. Makoto smiles for the first time in a long time as he strips too, sighing in relief as he peels off his dirt sweat encrusted shirt. He shivers as he gently lowers his body bit by bit as he lets the cold water wash over him. He dunks his entire head underwater, the water’s cold arms immediately taking him, and it feels so so good. He scrubs his hands over his body and hair, working off dirt and muck until he resembles something of a human again.

His stomach growls

An embarrassed blush starts to form as his spots Haru smile. Actually smile, just a small little barely there quirk up of his lips from where he was bobbing in the water.

"After our swim, I’ll go find us some coconuts or maybe even some fish if we're lucky"

"How do you know all this?"

"We were trained to live of the land"

"Oh"

Haru disappears under the water again.

\---

"O- o jenchi desu kah?" Makoto struggles with the words, his tongue tripping over the sounds so badly that it comes out all choked and awkward that Haru literally cringes

"No its ' o genki desu ka'" Haru corrects his voice sounding so smooth and silky compared to Makoto, as the pair track through the jungle again. No vine connecting them this time.

"O genci desu ka" he tries again, the words feeling a little less awkward this time, looking over to Haru for approval

"A bit better"

"Okay then how do you say goo-?"

"Shinken ni anata wa kodomo no yōdesu" Haru rolls his eyes, irritation clear in his voice even if Makoto had no idea what he was saying.

"Didn’t you father teach you any Japanese?"

Makoto rubs the back of his neck "not really, my dad moved to the US after he got married to ma. So I guess he never saw the importance of it?"

Haru hums before pulling ahead, climbing over some rocks that clustered on the river bank. They’re plan was to follow the stream until they hopefully hit a village or something. Makoto watched that little graceful sway of Haru’s hips as he effortlessly steps over rocks and brushing branches aside without missing a step. Mumbling back to him occasionally to warn him about a slippery patch or sharp rock

"Where were you from, Haru?"

"Iwatobi"

"Is that near Tokyo?"

Haru shakes his head "it’s by the sea"

Makoto starts to imagine a small fishing town, women dressed in kimonos as they float down the street with perfectly circular umbrellas resting on their shoulders, water licking at golden beaches as Haru wades shirt less into the wake.

"Is it nice there?"

"It’s quiet. There’s nothing much to do"

Haru pauses and Makoto thinks he’s not going to continue. “I live near the mountains overlooking the sea, but I send most of my free time down at the beach. The water is so _alive_ there. You could swim for days there, and the water is so blue there. Not like here" He’s speaking with that little sparkle in his voice he got when you got him talking about something he actually cared about. which was mostly water.

"I’d love to visit one day" Makoto’s mind far off as he stared blankly ahead not really looking where he was going.

"And what about your family?"

He nearly rams into Haru as the smaller suddenly stopped "they’re not around anymore"

Makoto's breath hitched as he stared down at Haru’s little figure “Sorry." His voice strained as if it was his own parent

"Don’t be. It doesn’t bother a lot me anymore" Haru says as he starts walking again.

Makoto is wise enough to keep his mouth shut after that.

"How about you?"

He stares at Haru in confusion as Haru turns to address him.

"What’s your story? It’s just that you seem too nice be killing _japs_ in the pacific."

"I-I wouldn’t say that" Makoto scratches his cheek, taken off guard by his directness. "I don’t know, I’ve always been a bit conscious of being half Japanese, so when the war started-after pearl harbour- it didn’t seem right that brave men where risking their lives out there while I was safe. And someone had to protect my family, and after I heard about the benefits they’d get if I served, I didn’t really hesitate."

“That’s a shit reason. Do you think your parents want those benefits or do they want you?"

Haru doesn’t wait for an answer as he turns on his heels as he continues to track along the stream.

Makoto follows, Haru’s words echoing in his head. Haru seemed so _different_ from anyone he had met out here. He has nobody to lose, nobody to lose him.

They track for another half a day; it’s hard to tell time here, only resting when they need and taking gulps of water from the stream they always kept on their left. Food is a bit off an issue though, Makoto had watched in awe as Haru scaled a tall coconut tree effortlessly like some money, picking off a few coconuts for them, cracking them open to reveal white flesh. But coconuts could only last you so far.

The only option was to continue forward. Until they found a village that would hopefully help them. But after that Makoto was not so sure. He knew their situation was unheard of, an American and Japanese together. Traitorous.

Makoto slams right into Haru this time as he stops abruptly, nearly trampling him. The bush thinned out in front of them, a clearing just beyond that.

They just stared.

They should have seen this coming. They were both too familiar with the smell of burning and bodies, but it still felt like a punch in the gut as they stared at the destroyed village. Houses were charred black, some still smoking from the fires, barrels were smashed and wild stock ran free. Bodies. Bodies everywhere.

Makoto clamped his hand over his nose as the stench hit them. They looked at each other. Never before seen sorrow and concern swam in Haru’s eyes, and Makoto knew had his own eyes reflected it too. Haru blinked once, shaking his head and as flipping a switch the Haru Makoto’s grown used to is back

"We need to find food." He says matter of factly as he walks towards the village; his stride is stiffer than usual. Makoto follows. He wants to protest, to take Haru and go. But he _knows_ that they need the supplies. So he follows, eyes staring at the ground, so his eyes wouldn’t wander.

Haru slips into the first house, its door knocked clean its hinges, heading straight to the kitchen as he starts to search the cardboards.

The house is small, it probably could barely house 3 people, and it smelled like dirt but it felt like a home. A home now empty and ravaged. Makoto stood in the middle of it, an arm wrapped around his chest. A small framed picture catches Makoto’s attention, and despite his better judgement, he picks it up. His heart sinks even further. Because smiling back at him was a young girl, her grin missing a tooth right at the front as her mother, a beautiful lady with long thick hair, bouncing her off her lap. He tries to blink back tears.

"Could you check there, Makoto." Haru's voice came. More of a command than an actual question.

Makoto nods stiffly, moving mechanically as he opens the nearest cupboard doors, his hands shifting through searching. And it feels so wrong.

He gathered everything that he thought could be useful. A coil of string, a pair of scissors. Makoto turned into a new room. He stopped in his tracks. Sprawled on the floor in front of him was a man, his shirt soaked with blood and mouth hanging open. He was still breathing.

"Haru!" Makoto cried as he rushed to the man’s side, applying pressure to the wound like he was taught. "Haru!"

Haru skids around the corner, worried eyes going wide at the scene.

"Hey stay with me" he said to the man, blood seeping through his fingers.

"Pass me those sheets Haru" Makoto head nodded to the pile of bed sheets in the corner as Haru kneeled down next to him.

Haru didn’t move

"Makoto"

"Get the sheets Haru!" Makoto snaps

He still didn’t move.

Growling, Makoto abandons the man’s side for a split second as he darts for the sheets himself. "Stay with me", "you’re okay", "stay with me" Makoto repeated like a mantra as his shaking hands shaking as he wraps the wound clumsily.

"Makoto. He’s gone."

"No he’s not!" Makoto screams, clutching the man’s shirt, his entire body trembling choking on a sob.

Haru sighs, reaching over to the corner of the sheets; he rips/ripping off a square. Wordlessly, he leans forward, the man's face slowly disappearing as Haru gently covering his face. He kneels back, bowing his head before clapping his hands once. He stays there for a moment before his eyes reopen and he gets up.

Makoto just stares.

"It’s over" he lays his hand on Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto shrugs it off. He gets up to, not even caring that his shoulder collides with Haru’s as he storms out of the room. He practically throws himself out of that house, not even stopping there as he takes long angry strides out of the village, not even checking if Haru was following him. He didn’t even care.

"Oi, Makoto wait up" Haru’s voice is strained as he struggles to keep up.

Makoto turns on him.

"You could have done something Haru!" Staring daggers at Haru, who stares right back with marble eyes.

"No. I couldn’t. You and I know he was too far gone" his flat voice sound like nails on a chalk board to Makoto, and it just twists his stomach future as clenches his jaw.

"How can you even say that Haru! Do you not can care at all?"

"Mochiron watashi wa ki ni shimasu?" Haru growls, his brows furrows together over darkening eyes.

"I don’t understand you!" He flings his hands in the air, frustration and anger coursing through his veins.

"You think I wanted him to die. That this doesn’t affect me as much as you"

"Really? You could have fooled me, because you act like a fucking machine half the time" Makoto snaps taking a step into Haru’s space forcing him back, not even thinking anymore. "You’re just like the rest of them. You don’t care how many innocent people you slaughter, how many of my friends have to be killed just so you your great empire wins this war."

Haru laughs. A small unpleasant sound from deep within his chest, void of any mirth. “Do you really believe that? Can you honestly tell me that you believe that _your_ side hasn’t killed innocent people either" he’s speaking in a low slow voice, that sends chills down Makoto’s spine and doubt rippling through him while Haru’s stare bores right through him "I don’t know what they told but grow up Makoto, this is war. It’s not beautiful and it’s not even heroic. People will die. I may die. You may die. But we’ve all done shitty things to survive until now. Face it we’re both just as bad."

Makoto lunges for Haru’s collar, shaking Haru’s a frame easily, and his head snapping back and forth "you fucking. Bastard" he yells shoving Haru onto floor. Haru lands with a sickening thud.

Makoto's fist curls by his sides, hard enough to leave marks, as he snarls down at Haru, his chest rising and falling too fast.

Slowly Haru gathers himself, easing himself up onto an elbow wiping under his nose with the back of his hand "That make you feel better?" His hand comes away red as blood drips down his chin.

Makoto’s eyes widen, guilt hitting him in the gut. His anger suddenly washing away, leaving him drained and exhausted/leaving behind empty/cold numbness.

"No" Makoto whimpers as he sinks to his knees "I’m tired. I’m hungry. I’m thirsty, I’m terrified of dying" he takes a shaking breath "I just want to go home" Makoto’s shoulders sage utterly defeated as he starts to dig the heel of his palm into his eyes as his heavy breathing turns to sobs.

Warmth surrounds him as Makoto is pulled into Haru’s embrace. He responds by burying his nose even further into Haru’s chest, gratefully grabbing at the fabric of Haru’s uniform

"Now we don’t have to see each other cry" Haru murmurs to the top of his head.

\----

Night falls and they leave the village behind, never once looking back as it remained scarred into their memories. Makoto knows he’s going to still have nightmare of this place when he’s an old man. They walk through the forest silently following the river the opposite way, nothing to say now, just walking seemingly aimlessly the air between them thick and tense.

"Shit"

Makoto manages to catch Haru by the arm before he slips on a patch of mud. Holding on tight as Haru manages to regain his footing again.

"Thanks" Haru mumbles as he pulls his arm softly out of Makoto’s grip, not looking at directly Makoto.

"No problem" Makoto says back, rubbing the back of his neck. Things have been different between them. Tense. Heavy and uncomfortable. Like they first night together. Each skirting around the other, afraid to hurt again.

Makoto’s eyes are still red and puffy

"We should find shelter, it’s starting to get dark" Makoto says, turning back as he starts to slash at the undergrowth again.

Haru hums

Shelter turns out to be little more than a small lean too, made out of large leafy branches they managed to find, and so small that Makoto could hardly fit.

"You know we can’t go on like this." Makoto says suddenly as he gathers some dried leaves for a make shift blanket

Haru finishes of a knot before looking slowly up at Makoto "I know."

They stand in a pregnant silence, searching each other’s eyes but never uttering a single word. Haru sighs "I'll take the first shift." He says, leaving no room for argument as he picks up his rifle, hanging over his shoulder “Get some rest"

Makoto nods as he starts to shimmy into their tiny shelter “Thanks" his tired bone sigh in relief as he’s finally, finally off his feet. The day full of tracking and the town leaving him utterly exhausted. He gratefully lets his eyes slip closed. Sleep takes him immediately.

\---

He doesn’t know what wakes him. Maybe it’s the humid stuffiness or the ants that crawl up and down his arms. But as he slowly squirms himself out of the lean too, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he’s hit with the immediate sense of wrong. Haru is gone.

Makoto circles their camp, squinting into the darkness as his blood starts to run cold. Haru is gone. Haru is missing. He shakes his head, refusing to let himself think of the worst.

"Haru!" He calls into his cupped hands, going against all his senses. He has no idea who else could be out there. _Think Makoto think._ Makoto forces himself to slow down, take a deep breath in. Where could Haru be?

_Anywhere_

He remembers to grab his own rifle as he rushes deeper into the jungle. "Haru!" His voice too loud. He should just stay at the camp. Sit and wait. But something tugs at him, an invisible hand squeezing his gut pulling him deeper and deeper.

"Haru!"

He follows the trail that they followed up, zig zagging down a small hill until he hits the stream. Makoto squints, eyes trailing along the banks, the gargling sound of water echoing through the night.

_Haru._

Makoto sighs with relief as he spots Haru nestled in between two rocks, blending in almost completely, hugging his knees to his chest as he gazes at the flowing water.

“You’re too loud” Haru mumbles, not even bothering to raise his chin from his knees.

“May I sit?”

Haru grunts a half approving sound as Makoto takes a seat next to him. They both sit just watching as the water wound down the stream, each lost in their own thoughts.

“I’m sorry” Makoto breathes

Haru quirks his head to the side, peaking at Makoto through his bangs. Makoto just tightens his arms around himself, eyes straight. “About earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it. You were upset.” Haru’s voice seems so distant, like he’s not even there anymore.

“No.” Makoto shakes his head “It was unfair of me and that’s no excuse either. You’re human too after all, so I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

Haru hums again.

Makoto sighs, getting the sense that Haru just wants to be alone for now. He gets up, peeling off his uniform jacket, draping it over Haru’s smaller shoulders. His jacket is so huge on Haru that it almost looks like a proper blanket. “Goodnight, Haru”

“Oyasumi”

Makoto turns, following the trail back, it’s a bit colder now that he’s given his jacket away, but he doesn’t mind. He feels a bit lighter now that he’s apologized. Their small lean-to comes into sight.

A twig snaps

Makoto whirls around, expecting it to be Haru.

It’s not

Makoto panics diving for the floor, hoping that they hadn’t seen him.

They look like a huge tortoises with their large packs and dressed in all green that matched his own. Americans. Americans heading straight for him.

He should be happy. Relieved. But instead his eyes dart around and his fingers dig into the dirt as his mind moves at a million miles.

_Haru_

One thing he knew was he couldn’t let them find Haru.

He scrambles to his feet, keeping as quiet and low as possible, running awkwardly bent down. "Haru" Makoto whisper shouts his heart slamming into his chest as he starts to back track. He can hear the distant rustle of leaves as the Americans close in. "Haru"

_Haru_

Makoto rushes back the way he came, down the winding trail, towards the stream again. He doesn’t even slow down as he tackles Haru to the ground.

"What?!" Haru starts, struggling under him, but Makoto quickly claps his hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"Stay down." Makoto whispers right into Haru’s ear as he presses him even further into the dirt. Haru's words are muffled against Makoto’s hand as he continues to thrash

"Show yourself!"

_Shit_

Haru stills under him, eyes going wide as he realizes what’s going on.

"If they find you you’re dead." Makoto whispers, his voice deadly serious "I'll distract them. And when we leave, you run, Haru. You fucking run." His breath his hot against Haru cheek as he slowly eases himself off Haru. Haru doesn’t move. "Keep your head down"

There is no time for proper goodbyes because before he knew it Makoto was getting to his feet, his hands raised above his head.

"Don’t shoot!" He shouts into the darkness, the group not 20 metres away. He feels Haru lying at his feet, staring up with huge blue eyes

A shot rings, ripping apart the silence around them.

Makoto stumbles back. 

He feels...dizzy. He touches his stomach gently. Red.

He sinks to his knees, falling into the mud.

Huge horrified blue eyes stare back at him as Makoto fights to keep his own eyes open

“Makoto!” Haru gasps still laying in the mud next to him

“H-haru run” Makoto whimpers. He couldn’t let them find Haru. He won’t. He struggled to stay awake, even as his darkness started to edge his vision. “please, haru”

“Who the hell shot!”

“He’s one of ours!”

“Damn it!”

Makoto watched as Haru disappears into darkness, each step taking him further and further away

The world went black

\---

"Stay with us"

"You're okay"

"Stay with me, soldier"

"You're going to be okay"  
\---

They finally win the war in 1945.

The bar is bustling, laughter and music attack Makoto from all sides as he sips at water. Walter is in sitting opposite him, a geisha under each arm. Faces painted white and lips striking red, their shiny black hair pulled into buns as they laugh at his jokes, hiding their sweet smiles behind their sleeves.

“Com’on Mikey don’t be such a prune! Live a little” He laughs unnecessarily loudly as he slides a beer across the table to Makoto. Makoto allows himself to smile, shaking his head.

“Sorry, I don’t drink”

His companion barks out laughter, his face flush with alcohol “trust me Mikey-you’ll wish you did. None of us come away without a few memories we wished we could forget. You got shot for fucks sake.”

Makoto hums, looking down at the bottom of his drink, swirling the clear liquid gently. Remembering. Always remembering. Japan had fallen. America’s troops storming it, taking it with two bombs.

_Do you honestly think your side has never killed innocents?_

“Sir, are you okay.” Makoto blinks up to see one of the girls looking at concerned eyes. He clears his throat.

“Sorry ladies, I think I’m going to get some air. It’s a bit loud for my taste.” Makoto smiles sweetly at them, before his eyes shifting to his friend that continued to spiral into drunkenness. Makoto gathers his cap turning back to the geishas as he stands “Watashi no yujin ni tsuite wa moshiwakearimasen. He’s usually a good man.” Their eyes go wide at his Japanese. He’s been practicing.

“We understand” the older of the pair replies, bowing her head.

Makoto bows his head back. He pulls on his cap, smoothing it down at the back once he’s outside. He starts to wonder up the path, the roads here are so much narrower here; houses lining both sides as other America soldiers bustle here and there, buying presents for their loved ones and just enjoying it. Once the war ended, they had been lucking enough to be given some R and R in japan. Iwatobi for Makoto. He smiles and greets a group of young ladies that pass him, earning him a few blushes and giggles

Makoto walks with a limp now, his movements stiff and painful. Yet he still walks up the winding road, the crowds thinning gradually as he moves away from the town centre until he’s all by himself. It’s not exactly as he imagined it. The air is saltier here, a constant breeze brought in by the sea. The horizon is lined by mountains on one side and endless blue on the other. But it’s exactly as he described it. Quiet. Peaceful. Minus the gang of American soldiers. Makoto follows his gut, just following that invisible hand like he did on that night. Guiding him through winding streets, through alleys, down stone steps till he finds himself standing on the golden beaches staring out at nothing.

Nothing.

Makoto lets out a sigh. He knew the chances of finding him here was slim. Nil even. He didn’t even know if he survived. Makoto closes his eyes against the ocean breeze, his hair being tussled wildly despite his cap. He could just picture it, Haru looking so ethereal as he stands with is toes in the sand. Loose fabric of his hakama flowing around him, the large sleeves flapping gently in the wind. He would turn and he would look different now, older, cleaner yet he would still look exactly the same as he remembers. Delicate features, ivory black hair and those eyes.

“I told you, the water is so much more alive here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've poured a bit more research into this fic than necessary, but I hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine. As usual Kudos and constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated, tell me what you liked and what you didn't etc etc. Please forgive any errors in this fic, I tried to catch most of them. 
> 
> (Also sorry for the google translate Japanese to any real Japanese speakers out there) 
> 
> Okay real talk for just a second.  
> This is actually my second war themed fic I've written. About a year-ish ago, I posted a Trench War au Fairy tail fic. And let me tell you: it Sucks. Its still up on AO3 and now and then I go back to read it and just cringe. But this being my first serious fic of the year, it makes me really proud of how much I've improved over the years. And the fact that I've managed to get 100++ kudos on one of my fics (Thank you so so much for that btw) and seeing all the sweet comments people leave for me really warms my heart.  
> This is not where I want to be nor am I saying that its that great (I'm only about 56.5% happy with this fic) but I hope to continue to improve even more this year and for at least some of you to find value in my writing.  
> Thank you.


End file.
